wikismitefandomcom-20200213-history
Hercules
Hercules He is a physical charecter and his role is Warrior. In conquest he is normally played as Solo (in the right lane in the blue side and at left side in the red side). He is an early character so in the beggining of the match he is very powerful and it has to be very aggresive, but at late game he is very tanky and he dosen´t do a lot of damage. Story Hercules is known as a heroic God, but without the help of Juno his greatest achievements never will happened. Juno turned Hercules mad and killed his sons, but an oracle of Jupiter told him to serve loyalty to the king Eurythesus. He went and he met the king. The king gave him a very difficult ask that was to kill Neman Lion. This lion had captured women and devour soldiers so there was no hope for him. When Hercules reached the cave were Nemean Lion was he started the battle throwing him an arrow, but the inpenetrable skin of Nemean repel it. Nemean opened his mouth to roar and Hercules used that moment to thow him an arrow to his mouth. There the skin of Nemean didn´t protect him so he died and know Hercules wears the skin of the Nemean Lion as the armour he has. Abilities Level Up Skills Levels: # Driving Strike # Earthbreaker # Driving Strike # Mitigate Wounds # Excavate # Driving Strike # Driving Strike # Mitigate Wounds # Driving Strike # Excavate # Mitigate Wounds # Mitigate Wounds # Mitigate Wounds # Excavate # Earthbreaker # Earthbreaker # Earthbreaker # Earthbreaker # Excavate # Excavate Combos # The most frequent combo in the beggining of the game is to pull them to you with the Earthbreaker and pull them into your Tower stunning them and killing them with the help of the tower. # With Earthbreaker you pull them to you, you use the Driving Strike to do a lot of damage and using that the enemy is stunned by the Driving Strike you are sure you are going to hit him with Excavate # You use in the jungle Excavate so it rebound with the walls and you can hit a lot of damage to one target or to a lot of targets. # Before entering a fight you active Mitigate Wounds so you can heal a lot more and you use one of the combos said previously. Build '''Conquest, Solo:''' '''-Starter:''' 1) Bluestone Pendant : gives you lots of mana regeneration, some damage and life. HOG (Tier 2): your line will be more advanced than your enemy, but you only can have one more cative like the Teleport or Blink. Healing potion (1) incase you receive a lot of damage and a ward (1) to have vision on the map. 2) Bluestone Pendant: gives you alot of mana regeneration, some damage and life. Boots (Tier 1): this will give a littli bit of mobility so you can travel much quicker. Healing potion (3) and mana potion (3) to stay more time in the line. With the second starter you have 2 actives, so you can buy teleport and Blink. With a early Teleport you will be able to defend and attack different lines. With the Blink, that you will turn into a Greater Blink, will help in late game for engages. With the second starter you will be strugeling at early game, but you will be fine in late game. '''-Core:''' Warrior Tabi: This item will give you the damage you need in early game and if you want to start a battle you can always use Mitigate Wounds to heal. Incase you are against a physical character you will need a Mystical Mail that will give you physical protection and magical damage. If you are against a mage you will buy Stone of Gaia that will give you a lot of magical defense, but if you are against a healer you will buy a Pestilence to cut it´s healing 15%. Jotuhnns Wrath: this item will give you damage, 25% of cooldowns to have quicker the stuns (Driving Strike), pulls (Earthbreaker) and healing (Mitgate Wounds), physical penetration and a little bit of mana. Spirit Robe: it will give you 15% of cooldown added to the cooldown of the Jotuhnns Wrath will give a total of 40% of cooldown, 40 points in both protections, physical and magical, and if you recieve a stun. knockback, silence e.t.c it will give you 15% of protection. Withis set you will have a lot of cooldowns to spam the abilities and a lot of defense. '''-Damage:''' Titan´s Bane: it will give a plus of 30 in penetration and you will go 33% more damage in your physical attacks. This item will give you the damage you need because you only have one item offensive. If you are against 3 physical characters the best optiion will be to go with Runeforged Hammer. This will give you protection, lots of life and 15% of your physical protection will turn into physical power. In the other hand if you want to go more aggresive you could go for Shifter´s Shield. It will give you 40 points in physical power 15 in physical and magical defense and if you are below 50% of life this item will give you 20 points in physical power and another 20 in protections. Skins